elven_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thas'dorei
"The forest of Kirendril shall not suffer the presence of Men of malevolence. If a foe takes a single step upon such sacred soil, they shall not take another." Thas'dorei, otherwise referred to as "Children of the Forest" or simply "Wood Elves" in the common tongue. Native to the woodland realm of Val'sharah, the Thas'dorei are reclusive and xenophobic by nature as their culture has been untouched by outside sources for many centuries. Their tongue is similar to that of the Kaldorei but with their own cultural flourish that sets it apart from it's mother language, they also mirror other aspects of Kaldorei culture as they have adopted druidism and a respect for nature into their way of life so much so that it is the dominant religion within the borders of Kirendril and beyond. For over a millennia, the Thas'dorei have been vigilant defenders of their forest, to the point that knowledge of their existence was but a whisper until recent times. The very purpose of the Thas'dorei is the preservation of nature, but more wholly emphasized within their borders, as such any desecration or harm that befalls the forest is punishable by a swift death. Through the health of the forest, the Thas'dorei people can discern the current state of the world outside of it, a fallen leaf or a wilting flower is a message that cannot be ignored within their society, for it could be an omen of a bigger danger looming over the forest. It is because of this dedication and preparation that they have managed to rise up and vanquish every threat they have encountered. But with the recent discovery of their homeland, they are forced to face many dangers and adversaries formerly unknown to them, they will need to adapt to overcome. Biology "The explorer of Val'sharah met with a fair lady, as graceful as light and as free as the dawn. He strayed with her into the wilding wood, and nobody saw him no more." The Wood Elves as a whole are physically very much like their Kaldorei brethren, whom they are descended and related by blood and kinship. As such, they are typically tall and lithe in body, and are elegant and graceful in movement as well as being quick and agile. After splitting off from the Wood Elves had to adapt to a new life within the forest, living and roaming among the trees in search of game and edible vegetation. Nevertheless, different societies of Wood Elves within the Forest of Val'sharah also have their own distinct appearance, with some resembling close in appearance to the High Elves while others appear more savage and feral in comparison. Unlike their brethren to the north-east, the attitude of the Wood Elves is in stark contrast to the arrogant nature of the High Elves and Sin'dorei. They are a rather humble people, more interested in being left alone in their forest than anything else. They don't preach their superiority over all the races within Azeroth, but rather reserve an air of suspicion. They broke little trust with those that live beyond the borders of their realms, and only take action should the fate of their forest come under threat. Military "Do not lightly rouse the Forest Lords, for they are slow to anger, but when they finally decide to unleash their wrath, all the wood rages with them. Patience should not be mistaken for weakness. Any sleight is taken with calculated grace, for when you wander into the unknown you are left to the mercy of them and their fores" The Wood Elves consider themselves to be eternally at war, for their forest home is surrounded on all sides by enemies who seek to do it harm. There is no peace, just moments of silence between the clamour of battles. When the invaders inevitably return, then do the lords and ladies marshal their great hosts, and mighty Queen summons forth the Wild Hunt. Each battle they fight, whether upon the borders of their own realm or in the lands beyond, serves to protect Kirendril and preserve the balance of the life upon which all living things depend. Thus shall the host of Kirendril march to war, hidden by skeins of sorcerous mist. The battle starts with a single arrow, fired by the greatest marksman in the host and aimed at the enemy warlord’s heart. This signal given, Glade Guard and Waywatchers emerge from concealment and blacken the skies with their own volleys, each shot guided by an instinct beyond human comprehension. Only then do the hunting horns sound, loosing the Wood Elves to the fray.The Wood Elves are an elite army, formed around a core of highly skilled Elven Archers and supported by the mysterious spirits of the enchanted forest of Kirendril. All Wood Elves are archers of unparalleled skill, their armies relying heavily on mobility and skirmishing tactics where their skills with the bow can be used to full effect. The military lords, leads the charge, scattering enemies with every thrust of her mighty arrows. Wild Riders gallop in her wake, their furious steeds trampling any who survive the riders’ onset. Wardancers dart and spiral through their bewildered opponents, their every cut and parry an act of worship to their trickster god. Eternal Guard and Wildwood Rangers advance next, blades blurring as they strike. And the Elves do not fight alone, for they are joined by the spirits of the forest. Lithe Dryads rip through their foes, their quicksilver forms given purpose by the seething malice in their thorny hearts. Colossal Treemen smash through the enemy lines, their gnarled fists pulverising all in their path.Overseeing these battles are the Valewalkers of Kirendril, who direct nature energies to wherever they are needed, bringing relief to wounded allies, and entangling enemies with lethal thorned vines. Thas'dorei Infantry Vale Sentry - The Vale Sentry patrol the roads and villages of Kirendril, they act as peacemakers and ensure safety. Deepwood Scouts - Deepwood Scouts hold the responsibility of patrolling those areas of the forest deemed too dangerous for Glade Guard to enter. To tread such paths, an Elf must be invisible not only to a predator’s sight, but to his other senses also. Wildwood Rangers - They form the very core of Kirendril's armies. In time of need, every Wood Elf can answer the call to defend their forest home, for all are trained in the arts of the longbow as soon as they can hold one. Eternal Guard - Using a unique fighting form with deadly swordstaff called saearath, the Eternal Guard will solidly stand against any who threaten the Royal family. Eternal Guard are frequently utilised as bodyguards for Princess and other Wood Elven nobility. Waywatchers - Waywatchers are silent sentinels, the guardians of the paths leading into Kirendril. They are masters of concealment, and can lie unmoving and unnoticed for days on end before springing an ambush on a startled and unfortunate prey. Wardancers - Wardancers are the elven equivalent of berserkers—they have no armour, move fluidly, weave 'dances of death' around their opponents, and are immune to both fear and terror. In Wood Elf folklore, Wardancers are treated with the utmost respect. Dryads - Forest spirits that are the embodiment of nature's duality: Beauty and Ferocity. Dryads will lure intruders off roads and trails, then let their sharp branches and thorns teach the intruder the folly of trespassing in Kirendril. Dryads are some of the most capable assault troops in the Wood Elf host, being fast, strong, tough, fear causing and nigh unstoppable. Tree Ancients - Tree Kin is the name given to the Valewalkers of Kirendril that bond themselves with trees to create an abominable, moving tree monster. They are, in essence, lesser forms of Treemen. Thas'dorei Cavalry Glade Riders - Forming a friendship of trust and understanding with their stags, Glade Riders move swiftly through the forest branches to bring their deadly spears to bear on the less mobile intruders. Glade Riders are capable of both ranged combat and close combat and often provide a curtain force on the front ranks, to delay and channel the intruder into a prepared devastating attack by wardancers, dryads, treekin and treemen. Warhawk Riders - Warhawk Riders are light, flying units used mostly for march-blocking and hit-and-run tactics. They are highly skilled elves riding agile, giant hawks, and resemble a sort of aerial cavalry. Thas'dorei Warbeasts Great Stag - No beast in all of Kirendril is treasured more than the Great Stag, a creature that the Wood Elves revere as representing the true soul of the forest. Wherever the truth of their nature lies, the Great Stags are unquestionably magical creatures, though they are undoubtedly of a nobler cast than Unicorns. Unicorn - The Unicorns are innately magical creatures that serve as either warbeasts or mounts for the Wood Elven hosts. They are magical creatures and thus are attracted to Valewalkers like moths to a flame. Great Eagle - A Great Eagle is just that — an eagle of epic proportions. They live in the Great Mountains, or on the very highest treetops of Kirendril and have a special connection with elves. Wood elves use eagles as deadly flying monsters. Some heroes of the Wood Elf race are even known to ride them to battle. Appearance Aesthetically, the Thas'dorei people share similar features to their Quel'dorei & Sin'dorei cousins. They share a fairer complexion but still retain some of the qualities of their Highborne and Kaldorei ancestors, boasting significant height in some males, and a feline beauty to their females. They have also been known to be blessed with a cacophony of eye colours, ranging from a natural green to a deep set amber all of which depends on their ancestry and place of birth. Although they share many physical similarities to their cousins, that is where the comparison ends as they are a quiet and humble people they like to communicate through gestures and song, combat and dance all of which play a large role in their society.